Therapeutic My Butt!
by MisstiqueRose
Summary: The Bladebreakers are all going through their own emotional issues, so on the advice of Brooklyn they all write in a communal diary - though no one can quite work out how something so trivial could ever be therapeutic! But maybe, just maybe, Brooklyn's mad method might do some good after all... Rated T.
1. Tyson, Four Time World Champ

**Therapeutic My Butt!**

**Hey guys, it's MisstiqueRose here! Since I am still in the process of writing the next chappie of Little Russian Doll and I haven't gotten the latest from Oliterra yet I feel I should apologize! In the form of this story! :D Don't worry, Little Russian Doll will be soon! I promise! For now, enjoy this :D :D :D :D **

**Tyson P.O.V**

Dear Diary,

Eugh, I can't believe I just wrote that! It sounds so… _girly… _Why am I doing this again? Oh yeah, that's right, because Mr "I'm a psychologist because I see so many of them for my own issues" Brooklyn decided all us Bladebreakers should write in a communal diary to get our feelings out in the open. Apparently we've been having 'issues' the past couple of weeks and it's beginning to get everyone down. I don't see when he became the boss of us! Kai and I actually AGREED that this was a stupid idea! WE AGREED ON SOMETHING! That's gotta count somewhere!

…but I admit, we haven't been at our best lately, and I can't work out why. Everyone seems so caught up in their own stuff; Max with his parents' reworking their divorce, Kenny with his nerd internship that's miles away from us, Rei with the White Tigers and something about honour (I don't know much, he never lets anyone know about it), Hilary and her auntie's illness and then there's Kai – I don't think I even need to go into the issues the Sourpuss has. Even Daichi's been a little bit off lately what with the anniversary of his father's passing coming up.

I guess what I mean is, I feel like the old team's falling apart and there's nothing I can do to stop it. Everyone's leaving me behind… just like Dad and Hiro did all over again…

But there's no point wallowing in sadness. I'll just be there for the team and wait for them to come back to me with everything all sorted out…they will come back…right?

Peace out,

Tyson, four time Beyblading World Champ

**I know, short short short! But next chapter is Max, so we might get longer! :D :D :D Please read and review!**


	2. Max, Noodlelover

**2. Max**

**Greetings lovelies, here is the next chapter of Therapeutic My Butt! (Oh my god you'll never know how fun it is to write that XD) Anyway, let's look into the life of Max, shall we? **

**Max's P.O.V**

Dear Diary, (and or the rest of the Bladebreakers)

First off, Tyson we'd never leave you behind! As you said, at the moment we're all just working through some stuff, but it's nice knowing you'll be there supporting us and waiting for our return! It means a lot!

Tyson, you were half-right. My parents are reworking their divorce papers so that Mom gets to see me more often and it's definitely causing some issues. She's got a whole 'regime' planned for me, to cut down my junk food intake (EVEN NOODLES, AND I CAN'T LIVE WITHOUT MY NOODLES), study loads, become a better blader etc. I know she only wants what's best for me, but she's stopped asking what_ I_ think, even though _I'll_ have to follow it not her. But I try and go along with it for her because I mean, she's my mom and I do love her.

Dad on the other hand is not so supportive of the idea, and he's been calling her a 'drill sergeant' for trying to set me up like that. He thinks his more relaxed approach to life is better for me than setting me up with a dozen 'useless rules' as he calls them. They've been fighting…a lot...especially around me…

It's not pretty, so I hang out here more often. But that's something else Mom's not happy about. She thinks it's a sign of Dad's bad parenting skills that I'm here all day most days – whereas Dad says the reverse; because he lets me be with you guys he knows I'll always come back happy. But it's neither, I hang out here because I like hanging out here – I really like being with you guys! They just don't let me get a word in anymore so I can't explain how I feel about anything! It's so frustrating!

With trying to fit more visiting of Mom in she wants to fit less Bladebreaker time… less friend time… And I can't lose you guys! You guys are like my family! Like Tyson I wanna say I'm always gunna be there for all of you, so please, _please don't make me go home…_

So I hope everyone else is coping with whatever's on their plates so we can get back to our peak condition as soon as possible! Draciel and I wish you the best!

Sincerely,

Max, Noodle-lover

**Awww, Maxie! That's the end of Max's diary entry, next we'll have… well, you'll have to wait and see! Please read and review! :D **


	3. Kenny, Computer Genius

**3. Kenny**

**Hey hey hey, Fanfiction readers! Sorry about the delay – I've restarted school…Eugh :/ Here's the latest chapter of Therapeutic My Butt! *snickers* That's still fun to write, just like this chapter from none other than the Chief! :D **

**Kenny's P.O.V**

Dear Bladebreakers,

First off, I'm with Max: Tyson, we'd never leave you behind! You're a vital member of the team, and my data indicates we'll be back together in no time! No need to feel so down, it won't be long before you're whinging that you want a vacation from us again!

And secondly Max: I think I speak on behalf of everyone when I say you're always welcome here. If you've got issues, we all are always happy to listen. I've caught you chatting away to Kai – and him actually responding to you - so I guess even he cares enough to listen. What I mean is we're always here for you. We are a team; nothing – no 'issues' or parent problems or even… Tyson, it's not a 'nerd internship'; it's a highly scientific research position at the WBBA for my work on the Hard Metal System… but yes, an internship over in the research facility in Tokyo.

Which happens to be, as Tyson so deftly put it, miles away from here. My parents are all for me taking the position – scientific glory trumps all else. But then it would mean six months away from you guys, and with suspicions of a tournament on the horizon leaving you would mean not being able to gain new data on styles, systems and bladers – oh and not being able to be with the Bladebreakers of course! I feel split, it's impossible to pick: science so I can improve your blades in the future, or being with you guys now so we can be together for another tournament as a team. My mother suggested trying to distance myself before I left (she assumes I'm leaving) which is why I've been wrapping myself in my research, but it doesn't feel the same.

I can't leave you guys, if I try and research on my own I never get anything done.

I miss Max's good-natured but sometimes annoying questions; what I'm doing, what does that do, does it do this, Rei's sharp mind that could actually hold a decent conversation, Hilary's curiosity but never quite being able to grasp the technicalities of blading but always attempting to anyway, Daichi and Tyson's constant bickering; provided Tyson wasn't off eating or asking me about whatever I was doing and then promptly ignoring me for Daichi, and even Kai's creepy silence when he pops up randomly behind me to point out flaws in my data. I'd miss you all way too much if I had to go to Tokyo for six months!

I know Tyson, you hear me complain every day that you destroy my train of thought or my data or Dizzi or my mental state and that I never get anything done; but that just makes me work harder! I have to keep up to date with my work so you all force me to work incredibly well under timed constraints. On the flipside it means I can't work anywhere without you guys, which makes everything all the more difficult!

But I'm sure I can work something out… Oh, it seems I've gotten an email from the WBBA! I'll be sure to let you all know when the situation changes.

Sincerely,

Kenny, Computer Genius (no Tyson I'm not a 'nerd'!)

P.S. Dizzi sends her regards… or at least I think that's what she's trying to say when she says "Why don't they all just get together and talk it out? Or are they too busy to speak to one another? I'll never understand humans…" …there's a lot of subtext…

Or maybe not…

**That was the Chief! How sweet, huh? Wonder what that email says… Of course I couldn't go without Dizzi :D :D :D What will the next chapter bring? You'll just have to keep reading to find out! **


	4. Hilary, Resident Cheerleader

**4. Hilary**

**Greetings readers, I am so sorry about the delay! Now for the next chapter of Therapeutic My Butt we delve into the sight and mind of the lovely Hilary! :D :D This should be interesting! **

**Hilary P.O.V**

Dear Diary,

I've gotta say, it's really nice seeing you boys all being really supportive of one another. Just to let you know, I'm totally here for you all too. Whatever you choose we'll be happy for you Kenny, (and Tyson if you disagree you can come and see me to _discuss_ it later…)

As for my issues…

Well, Tyson you summed it up in the single most unfeeling description I've ever read: "auntie's illness". I can't believe you'd be so unsympathetic! Do you not care?! My Aunt Marie has been sick for weeks, the doctors can't work out why and my parents are on the other end of the globe and all you can say is "auntie's illness"!?

…I'm sorry, that's a little out of hand. You didn't know, so it's not fair to write as if you did.

Well, I better start from the beginning. My Aunt Marie is who I've been living with while my parents do their "mid-life-crisis-tour-of-the-world" and I love her to bits. She makes the best sweets (Tyson, you seriously thought _I_ baked all those cookies?) and is brilliant to talk to because it's as if she knows when something is wrong and she won't pressure for answers but she's always so helpful and…

Focus, Hilary, focus. Anyway weeks ago she felt a little ill, (she's not very old and even if she was Grandpa Granger is proof that it's no excuse) but because she's kind of stubborn (just like Tyson) she refused to go and see the doctor (just like Tyson). Her condition gradually got worse until she was unable to leave her bed, but she still didn't see the doctor. Finally, sick of all this madness, I called one up and had them diagnose her from home and so far, the result isn't looking pretty.

They think they can fix it.

I hope they can fix it.

I can't picture life without her.

*parts of the page were dampened with tears making the words illegible*

Be strong, Hil. Be strong.

Anyway… Boys, I'm here for all of you. I hope everything turns out alright.

Oh and Kenny, as soon as you read this, come and see me about "not understanding the technicalities of beyblading"…

*love hearts were drawn here* Lots of love and support,

Hilary,

Your resident cheerleader

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO XOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

**As always, Hilary never fails to end on a… 'positive' note :P Wonder who will be next? **

**Please review and you might find out! :D :D :D **


	5. Rei, HonourBound Tiger

5. Rei

**I know I know, you all want Kai (By the way, serious thanks to my reviewers: Nazrita, Rangerapprentice, Z-Aquarius-Kai, sky dragon slayer, rubyredroses1, Omegaxis1, tragedymaster01 and my lovely little guests ana-chan and kyra ^_^ I WUVS YOU ALL SO MUCH! *gives out virtual chocolate* :3) **

**But think about it for a minute, if there was a communal diary lying around and everyone else had written in it, would Kai or Rei be the first one to grab it? **

**Kai would wait until some obscene hour of the morning, climb/run/I dunno, drive a motorcycle or something (the badassiest way to travel) until he could be absolutely certain no one would see him, whereas Rei's a little less concerned about image :P **

**There's my logic for ya, so I hope you like this chapter from the eyes of our glorious tiger! *Eye of the Tiger by Survivor starts playing* Wrong eyes, wrong tiger… **

***dances off to it anyway* Good song though! I OWN NOTHING! :D **

**Buh! Buh buh BUH! Buh buh BUH! Buh buh BUUUUUUUUUUUH! **

**Rei's P.O.V **

Dear Bladebreakers,

Aw, Hilary, we're sorry about your aunty. We're all here for you, and I hope she gets better soon. The support is running from this tiger too – and that goes for all of you! Hope everything works out so that we can all get back to blading! *here he wrote in Chinese "Zhu ni zui hao de" – Wish you the best"*

And I've got to congratulate you Tyson, I thought I was doing a good job of keeping my problem concealed, but you managed to work out the core of it – I'm impressed!

You're right: it is about honour – and it does concern the White Tigers. And I feel there's no point keeping it a secret anymore, so I may as well tell you all the whole truth. After all, isn't that what being a team is all about, being able to trust each other with anything?

So it's time to start trusting you with my dilemma…

You see, in my village back home, we have a coming-of-age ritual that all the boys participate in to be formally recognised as men. It's like a test with three parts – if you fail a part you're shunned until next year's test when you have the chance for redemption in the repeat. Believe me, no one wants to be shunned – it's the most terrible thing, even to watch.

The first part is strength of body – a whole lot of physical feats to display that you are physically ready for the challenges of adulthood (most people pass that).

Second test is strength of mind – You answer some ancient riddles to test how you'll respond to the mental challenges of adulthood (Lee only barely passed that one!)

Final test is strength of spirit – This one's kind of difficult to explain. Like the strength of mind test it requires answering questions, only this time the questions seem obscure and pointless but there's actually a lot of reasoning behind it (like Brooklyn's reasoning behind this diary, at first it seemed stupid but look at what's happened now!) The elder doesn't say immediately if you've passed or not, and they only nod with each answer to the question – no indication of right or wrong. It's by far one of the most terrifying things I've ever had to experience, all that waiting and praying.

Finally after the test, they give you a breakdown of your 'chi' energy and where your chi-blockages are (things that impair you from reaching your full potential (That means to be your best Tyson)).

Now you see, when I was tested, the elder said my primary chi-blockage is my lack of confidence – this was about three years ago, before I met you Tyson. It's safe to say I definitely have had a massive personality overhaul from years of being with you guys. Now I feel a lot more confident, in beyblading and in life. You've helped me with the one thing that was stopping me from really reaching out to people and for that I am eternally grateful.

Unfortunately, according to my village this new-found confidence is a bad thing. Not just a bad thing, a _dishonourable_ thing. They believe I have turned my back on the village condemning my family to great dishonour. Honour is huge where I come from, so that's a major insult. The fact I've actually gained confidence thanks to you guys is something they call "a demon's pride" among other things.

The White Tigers are my primary relay of information to and from my home; unfortunately Lee is rather impressionable and where he goes Kevin and Gary will follow meaning now all three of them hate me, for being me. They hate what I have become, even Mariah sometimes wishes for the 'old me' back. So I began to meditate on what the 'old me' was like and the more I think about it, the less I want to go back there.

I had no confidence, and no real friends, Lee and the others were sort of all I had. The only thing is Lee doesn't believe in the big picture (didn't then, doesn't now) – it has to be in front of him to make sense to him. I on the other hand have always been a bit of a dreamer, life beyond the four walls so I could be at peace with all things (meditation concept Tyson, don't worry about not understanding – took me quite a long time too) So I was stuck in a narrow-minded world where no one saw past two feet in front of them, and there I was looking out to the horizon. No wonder I felt so isolated.

Meeting you guys showed me that there was a world beyond what was simply in front of me; not only was there more to life there was more to me. Now my whole village is demanding I take everything I've learned, everything I've become, and throw it out the window and go back to seeing only the essentials. I can't do that. But if I don't… my family's honour…

…I'm going to go meditate some more.

Maybe one day I'll find the answer… hopefully it will be soon or I'll be excommunicated (that means 'cut off' Tyson) from my village!

Driger and I send our support! Hope to be back with you soon…

Sincerely,

Rei,

The honour-bound but dream-struck tiger.


	6. Daichi, Next World Number One

6. Daichi

**Greetings readers and I love you all soooooooooooo much! Thanks for all the reviews, favourites and other shtuff! :D :D :D Now throwing out all the rules and all the requests at the same time! Oh my inner Grammar Nazi is going to be confined to a strait-jacket!**

**I know I know, you all want Kai, but I'm a little bogged down with school at the moment! So here's my apology chapter! :D **

**Bring on the monkey boy! I own nothing! :D :D :D :D **

**Daichi's P.O.V**

Hey Guyzzzzz!

Tyson I no we fite a lot butt dude we r buddz! Rly! Ill all wayz bee therr to mak u mad!

And Max ur prnts r weerd! But they luv u so its koool!

Brain-box stop wurking so hard! Just stay wid us koz werr the beast!

Old bat ur old bats gunna be fine! If shes ur awnt she kan go thru anethin koz u can 2!

Ray! U gotta make me moar kookies! Dey werr soooo yummy! Ur towns ful of eedeeots if dey dont lyk u 4 u!

Now 4 mai stuff…

Dad….

*Daichi's scrawl was illegible past this point, and stained with various foods and what looked like tears*

…

*On the opposite page there was neater handwriting, easily recognisable as Kenny's perfectly written script*

_Hey team,_

_I figured for Daichi's sake I'd rewrite the last half of his entry. I had to run it through Dizzi a few times to even work out what it said, (at first she thought it was an ancient form of Arabic, then she worked out it was Daichi's handwriting) but I think it's really worth reading. I had to paraphrase, corrections (Oh my god the grammar was killing me) and such, but I think the general meaning is the same._

_Here goes ~_

"You see, my dad died last year protecting me from a pile of falling logs. You all know that. He was my mentor, my hero. Everything I did, I did to make him proud.

It's been so long that sometimes I feel like I'm forgetting him. Like I'm losing him. I don't want to lose him. If I lose him I… I don't even want to think about it.

At the same time, I'm learning how to move on. You guys were a major part in that. You've taught me loads about, well everything. Even Kai the Grouch has taught me better beyblading skills (as well as how to do that how 'standing against a wall like I'm hot stuff' thing).

So, I know I don't say this often enough, but thanks. Thanks to all of you.

Even you, old bat.

I've been thinking for a while what it was that drew me to challenge Tyson that day. Any old chump can claim he's champ, but there was something else.

…I know what it is… I just had it…

Oh yeah! He reminded me of Dad! He had Dad's smile! That's it!

When I was little and just began blading, I wasn't all that good. Dad used to smile and tell me he knew I could do better, and I always did after he said it just to make him proud. That smile was the exact same smile as Tyson's.

Dad had faith in me.

When he died, people stopped believing I was capable of well… anything. I was just some wild kid with no clue.

Tyson, do you remember? That match, that day, (some opponent, I've forgotten details). You called out to me and said I could do it. You had faith in me.

And I could have sworn for a split second that my dad was calling out to me too.

And after that, it wasn't just Tyson who reminded me of Dad. Max has his never-say-die attitude to life. Rei has his constant clear mind that always knew what to do in a crisis. Brain-box has his dedication to work. Kai has his leadership skills (you can see what a great leader my dad was then). Even Old Bat cares about me in the same way, tough love Dad used to call it.

…I just realised something…

Maybe since you all remind me of Dad, I'll never forget him. Because I'll always have you guys.

Hehe, better go, Old Bat's about to find out what I did to her white frilly things. I don't even know what she wears them, they don't cover anything!

I'm gunna beat you Tyson, if it's the last thing I do!

Daichi,

Next number one champ!"

_Well that explains a lot... including what happened to yesterday's washing!_

_Sincerely,_

_Kenny (and Dizzi)_

**Awww Daichi's capable of profound thought! :D Please read and review, it might make me write the one…**

**The only…**

**Kai Hitawari's chapter! :D :D :D :D :D See you! PLEASE REVIEW!**


	7. Kai, Your Captain

7. Kai

**Oh yeah ladies and gentlemen! The time has finally arrived! :D :D :D :D :D *dramatic drum roll* **

**I give you then one…The only…The INFMAOUS…!**

**KAI HITAWARI! :D :D :D Let's get right down to business, shall we? :D **

**I OWN NOTHING! **

Kai's P.O.V

Dear Bladebreakers,

I don't know why I'm doing this.

Really, I don't.

It must have something to do with this stupid little book.

Suddenly you all seem so much better after writing in it… And I've been wondering what you all write in it that has that much of an impact… I guess my curiosity finally got the better of me. So here I am.

Stupid curiosity. Stupid book.

Well, to begin with, I guess I better reply to all of your entries.

Tyson, I guess by logic you're first up. I don't think I can leave you – I haven't beaten you once and for all yet!

Besides, you'd be totally lost without me. I _am_ your captain after all.

Next, Max. You and I have discussed my views on your parents, have you told them how you feel yet?

Kenny, your decision is just that. Yours.

Hilary, I hope your aunt gets better soon… *he crossed that line out*

I… well; there isn't any better way to say it than 'I hope she gets better soon.' Despite his bad grammar, Daichi had a point with his observation that if she's related to you (and acts like Tyson), she'll definitely pull through. Such annoying perseverance…

Rei, why do you require the approval of your village? You are your own person. That is all.

Daichi, learn to spell. And stop mimicking me! But… *this he had written very small* thanks…

So now…am I supposed to tell you _my _problems?

Why should I tell you my problems?

Why should I tell you about my deep seated fear of not being the best because that's all I've ever been raised to be? All my grandfather ever did was tell me that if I wasn't the best, I was nothing and now all of a sudden, I'm losing to an idiot like Tyson! What is this?!

Not to mention my crushing loneliness when I watch people getting along with their friends and realise that I can never be like that due to what Spencer calls my 'emotional constipation'? I can't be friendly like everyone else because I just don't know how to be. Admittedly being around you guys has helped me, but not enough to actually go out and _make_ new friends…

What about my inability to trust?

My self-absorption?

My fear of spiders?! And clowns?!

The fact I can't decide what to get Bryan for his birthday next week?!

*he left a couple of lines here, as it seems he'd reread what he'd written*

Crap…

I can't believe I just wrote all that…

Goddamit.

Stupid book. Why does it make me feel the urge to confess everything?!

I'm going to put this stupid thing down before I describe my obsession with cats…

Shit.

Putting the book DOWN NOW!

*he left more lines here*

Thank god I didn't tell you about the girl at the park, she was – *he stopped mid-sentence, his pen trailing slightly on the last word*

CRAP!

That's it! I'm out!

Kai Hitawari,

Your captain and you'd better remember it!

PS. Anybody mentions anything from this entry out loud will find themselves running laps…

OF JAPAN!

**Phew! There we have it folks! Trust Kai to end on a threat! XD Well that about wraps up the entries… right? XD XD XD XD Well, we'll just have to wait and see won't we! **

**Please read and review!**


	8. Brooklyn, your friendly psycho(logist)

8. Brooklyn

**Well, here we are – the LAST CHAPTER (Oh you people thought I'd end it at Kai, HELL TO THE NO) :D Thank you so much to all my reviewers, you know who you are (and a special thank you to SkyDragonKing for reminding me to GET ON WITH IT, in the nicest way possible)! *brings out big box of cookies* VIRTUAL COOKIES FOR EVERYONE! **

**Now let's hear from Brooklyn, the man behind the madness! :D :D :D**

**I OWN NOTHING! :L**

**Please note, this chapter will ACTUALLY follow Brooklyn rather than have him write in the journal. **

_What a lovely day…_

Brooklyn smiled as he read through the entries of the six Bladebreakers (and Hilary, but he wasn't sure if she counted or not). Each entry had real depth, really getting to the core of their issue(s, in the case of Kai – he couldn't believe the GREAT KAI was afraid of spiders and clowns, he knew exactly was he was going as for Halloween next year!)Their problems all seemed connected (to Brooklyn, but we all know how crazy that boy is) – Max was worried about his parent's divorce whilst Hilary fretted for her aunt, Rei was trying to work out who he was at the same time as Daichi remembered losing his father, Kenny was debating taking a position and Kai. Well, Kai was just debating everything. And to top it all off Tyson was worried that with all their problems his friends would just up and leave him again.

_So many troubles..._Brooklyn smiled. It hadn't taken him long to work out there was something wrong over at Bladebreaker central, but they'd been less than thrilled with the idea. Then again, perhaps Brooklyn should work on his sales pitch… "I know! Why don't you write out all your feelings so they can all merge together and create a beautiful rainbow of understanding?" *insert hippie music and pretty rainbows with sparkles and unicorns here*

Yeah, less than thrilled.

A bird landed on the spine of the book, and he couldn't help but giggle at the curiosity the bird seemed to display to the black (formerly red but that bastard Hitawari had insisted on painting it.) "Would you look at that, my little friend," With a cheery grin as the bird seemed to be making itself comfortable Brooklyn relaxed, enjoying the shade of the tree he was under. "They've finally worked it out. See Tyson, I'm not crazy!" He laughed in a somewhat psychotic manner, thus completely undermining exactly what he'd just said. "But, in all due fairness I'm glad for them…" A grin crossed his face and he shut his eyes. The sun seemed warmer, the sky bluer, and everything was perfect…

Until the bird took a shit on the journal, that is.

They were all sitting in a room together, Tyson laughing with Max at Daichi insulting Hilary whilst Rei tried to keep the peace and Kenny rolled his eyes (under his fringe) and Kai stood against the back wall wondering why he associated himself with such idiots. To anyone else it would seem dysfunctional, wild almost, but to them it was harmony. A loud crash filled the air as Hilary picked up a vase and threw it at Daichi. Dissonant harmony…

As Brooklyn skipped airily into the dojo with a crown of flowers (made by a pair of adorable four year old girls who'd been delighted to make one for Brooklyn when he asked) all eyes turned to face him, and then to each other with a well-recognised look of 'I can't believe we took advice from that weirdo'. "Well, judging by the harmonious blending of your souls I'd say that my magical journal of healing worked!"

…_What the?_

"Uh, yeah… great…job Brooklyn?" Brooklyn nodded at Kenny's confuzzled praise and beamed disconcertingly at them. A moment of awkward silence ensued (and we know it was awkward because the cricket Brooklyn abducted from the park and put in his pocket began to chirp crazily – maybe that had something to do with the abduction…).  
"MY WORK IS NOT DONE YET!"  
"Now what?" Kai growled. He'd had twice his yearly dose of Brooklyn in the space of this week and he really couldn't take any more. "We've all already written in, and read, your stupid book! Now what, do you want us to 'hug it out in some dramatic ceremony of team bonding'?" Despite the obvious sarcasm, Brooklyn's eyes lit up and he clapped his hands together excitedly.

"Well I was going to say we all go out and get ice-cream, but that's a BRILLIANT IDEA KAI!"

A malicious grin crossed his team's faces and he sighed knowing what was inevitably coming. "Let's just get this over with," Begrudgingly he out his arms, which were filled with his team in a matter of seconds. Tyson seemed to be taking particular amusement out of Kai's uncomfortableness, a fact he swore to himself he would never let go of.  
"I can't believe you SUGGESTED THIS, Kai! Gosh, I wonder what that girl you were talking about would think…"  
"Granger, do you _want _to run laps of Japan?!"  
"…No…"  
"Then shut up. Now!"

"Aww Kai, I never pictured you as a hugger!" Brooklyn giggled, pulling out his phone. Kai swore, slowly trying to hide behind Max to no avail. "Everybody smile!" An adorable group shot later (with Kai looking as awkward as possible) and Brooklyn was giggling again, only now it sounded wilder as he furiously typed something into his phone. "THIS ONE'S GOING ON FACEBOOK! YAY!"

"BROOKLYN YOU SON OF A BITCH!"

And thus, peace was restored.

_Dear Bladebreakers, _

_I'm so glad you all were able to talk out your issues. I hope you've all learnt a valuable lesson about the strength of friendship from this. _

_You are all friends (no matter what you keep telling yourself Kai) and no matter what, friends stick together through thick and thin. _

_I can't wait to destroy you all at the next tournament! **Victory shall be mine**! _

_Hugs and kisses with rainbow sprinkles, _

_Brooklyn, your friendly psychologist. _

_... Ugh, now to try and get all this bird poop off my lovely journal!_

**YAY! That's a wrap folks! I hope you liked it :D :D :D :D See you all on the flipside (or my other stories XD) **

**PLEASE REVIEW :D :D :D **

**One more time, for me? *puppy dog face* **


End file.
